Destiny: Dead Orbit
by T.K. Edwards
Summary: Lost in the darkness of space lies the salvation for Dead Orbit. A large intact human ship lost for centuries and found again; this discovery will test the loyalties of all Guardians in the Last City. Kerra Ervras, Awoken Warlock loyal to Dead Orbit finds herself locked in a race against time against the other factions who vie for the power the ship holds.
1. Chapter 1

**First Destiny fan-fiction that I've made. After playing a lot of Destiny for two weeks (I mean A LOT.) I had this story stuck in my mind and I wrote this. Please tell me what you think of it pros and cons. Please review and if you really do enjoy this add it to your follows. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

It was getting dark. Night would bring a new kind of prey to the field. A Fallen Noble walked through the ranks of its followers, aiding them in their mission. The Fallen in this part of Earth were always roaming around, scavenging as much as they could. The House of Kings, the most brutal House of the scavengers were crawling around the ruins of Old Moscow looking for something with a foreign, alien drive that no one could hope to comprehend. The rusted brown carcasses of automobiles littered all the roads in Old Moscow. Memories of how packed the city was full of humans, a reminder of what the Darkness had stolen from them.

A Vandal jumped onto one automobile, armed with a Shock Rifle, it spoke in its alien unintelligible language. A group of Dregs jumped up on the ruins of different automobiles. The Vandal was pushed aside by a Captain, the towering hulk of a Fallen that had consumed the most Ether. It hoisted hits Shrapnel Launcher into the air and roared.

A Skiff flew overhead its rumbling, booming arrival was difficult to miss, it was off to some unknown destination. Whatever its destination it would undoubtedly cause the Guardian's no end trouble on Earth.

The Captain jumped back down to the earth, wandering off into the graveyard of automobiles. Old Moscow had been raided before by the House of Kings, stripped bare and left to rot. Now the House of Kings were back, looking for any tiny moralise of salvage that previous generations had missed.

Whatever they were looking for Jacob couldn't allow them to find it. A Skiff arrived overhead, its booming arrival allowed Jacob to pinpoint its location. It dropped off an Archon backed by its personal guard. Whatever was hidden away in Old Moscow had the House of Kings interested enough to send out an Archon to oversee the Fallen in their task. Intel on Old Moscow was spares, the archives of Old Accra had little information on what was going on in Moscow during the Golden Age. The Archon moved towards an abandoned industrial complex followed by the Fallen.

If anything important was being researched of developed it wasn't documented in the archives. Jacob moved through the old apartment complex to get a better vantage point of the Archon.

Jacob got out his sniper rifle and aimed down the scope at the creatures head, finger on the trigger, sight lined up and ... bang! The Archons head exploded, his follows, seeing their leaders headless corpse fled in terror fallen over themselves and dropping their weapons as the Captain and Vandal's fired upon them.

There was no room for weakness within the Fallen Army. Those who could not fight were killed, their Ether rations stolen to feed another. Being a Fallen was a hard life, the Warlock's had study them to no end documenting everything about them their social patterns, military intelligence, weaponry. Everything.

Not enough to help us win more victories against them, he thought as the last Dreg died from his wounds below.

As the last of the Vandal's cleared out from the area Jacob stood up and looked at the scarred moon in the night's sky. The Moon had been assaulted during the Collapse by an enemy called The Hive. A race of horrific and festering evil that wants to consume all the Light in the universe out of pure hatred of the Light.

"Ghost. What is going on up there today?"

His Ghost looked up at the moon. "The same as always. Broken signals, strange encoded relays, static all across Fallen comms." The Ghost looked back at Jacob and then back at the moon. "You keep asking ... why?"

"No reason. I've never been to the Moon."

His Ghost blinked. "Neither have I. I always used to look up at the Moon, its signals always drew me. What is going on up there? I always thought something sinister is going on. Something big, and bad." It turned around and gestured to the horizon. Its blue glowing eye was fixed on something in the distance. "There is a ship heading our way."

Jacob shot up. "Friendly?"

The Ghost turned back. "No. Fallen. It's a Ketch! Coming in fast!"

Jacob grabbed his sniper and dove out of the window and balled into a near-by cave. Why is a Ketch coming this way? More Fallen?

The Ketch was larger than any Skiff that Jacob had ever seen. It caused the ground to shake as it passed overhead. Flames erupted from its hull, it had been it a fight; and lost. It was going to crash near-by.

"It's heading towards the Fallen camp up ahead!"

Jacob ran out of the cave to see the ship. His Ghost transmitted into his armour. It turned, hard around impossibly, parts of the ship were cleaved off from the force of turning hard. The noise of the metal screeching nearly deafened him. The ship flew passed again, lower this time. Jacob saw multiply breaches in the hull, twisted beams of metals protruding out of its fiery wounds.

"Not to worry you or anything. But I'm picking up Light from a Guardian and Ghost on that ship." Ghost said, transmatting back into physical form.

Soon the ship disappeared from his sight, and they a loud rumbled was heard and the ground beneath him trembled. It had landed quite away from the industrial complex, father back deep within the city, into Fallen territory.

"I've alerted the Vanguard. They want all near-by Guardians to investigate and rescue the Guardian on that ship."

"Well then, is the sparrow ready?"

Travelling to the site took a few minutes. The ship had crashed into an old housing complex, destroying most of the buildings, and hopefully killing the Fallen occupiers.

"No Fallen life-signs at all. The Guardians Light is weak but stable. The Ghost ... huh. That can't be right."

"That can't be right?" He repeated.

The construct looked at him, "It's gone. Not dead, but gone. I'm picking up its Light, its… odd. Its two hundred miles north-west of here. Underground."

"Why underground? What's there?" Jacob asked.

A missing Ghost was unheard of. Most Guardians would lose their Ghosts if the Ghost was killed. But this Ghost wandered off on its own accord. Another thought ran though Jacobs mind. How did the Guardian bring down a Fallen Ketch?

"Nothing is there. No underground facilities, no camps. Nothing. So strange."

The sparrow floated on a building overlooking the wreck of the Fallen ship. The hull was blackened and in flames. Nothing should have survived, but a Guardian had.

"Any Fallen inbound?" Jacob asked while looking at the console on his sparrow.

"One Fallen Skiff is inbound. House of Devils. According to the comms a baron is on-board."

House of Devils, a powerful Fallen House, led by a machine-god, Sepiks Prime. The House was responsible for destroyed London during the Collapse and continued to terrorize the City to this day. Why were they all the way out here in Old Moscow? Jacob thought as he dismounted his sparrow.

"Great, indeed. How long until they arrive?" Jacob sighed, putting on his helmet. He was a Titan, a true guardian of the Wall. He would defend the City to his last breath, his last amount of Light.

"Ten minutes, maybe. Fallen comms are going haywire. They are scrambling for answers."

"Lock on the Guardians Light. I'll find him, or her. Or it." He hope that he could save the guardian. In all his years as a Titan he had never been part of a rescue operation before. He was more comfortable in the front-lines, killing all the enemies of the City and the Traveller.

He jumped off the building, aiming himself to one of the openings on the Ketch's hull it was the closest to the Guardian's Light source. As he fell into the ship he activated his jump pack for a smooth landing into a ruined hallway. The inside of the ship was a complete mess beams sticking out of the walls, exposed wires sparking, the crackling of fires off in the distance. It would be a miracle if he could find even a Fallen among the wreckage.

As he moved passed the wreck, he came across the broken remains of a control room of sorts. Monitors were shatters, console blinking franticly, life from the screens that weren't broken ebbed away. The door leading to the throne room of the Ketch was blocked off by hulks of metal from the collapsed ceiling. Despite the ship being badly damaged the interior was still intact... for the most part.

With much effort he moved the hulk of metal from the doorway and walked down the corridor towards the throne room.

"The Guardian is just beyond the throne room." His Ghost observed.

The throne room was more of a mess than the rest of the interior of the Ketch. A burnt corpses of the Fallen Kell sat on the large throne at the back of the room. It was surrounded by its guard, who seemed to have tried to protect their leader before his death ... and failed.

Jacob moved closer to the throne, above the throne was a banner that he didn't recognized. A skull with a staff through the top on a purple background. A sixth Fallen House? Impossible There were only five main Fallen Houses that made up the bulk of the army. Mars was controlled by the Cabal and contested by the Vex. Venus had many Fallen crawling around the planet fighting for what little control they had with the ever encroaching Vex. Jacob had learnt all of the Fallen Houses, he knew what their banners where, their known history.

If a new House had arisen, the Vanguard would like to know.

He squeezed his way into another chamber adjacent to the throne room. A broken Servitor's remains lay scattered across in a wreck on the floor, many dead Fallen lay around it, in some sort of worship. Hoping their god would save them from impact ... they were wrong and they died in terror.

"Over there, underneath that beam. The Guardian." His Ghost hovered towards the Guardian who lay helplessly underneath the metal beam.

He ran towards his Ghost, removing the beam from a top the Guardian effortlessly. An explosion occurred somewhere in the ship, large enough to caused the ship to shake violently. A fire began in the chamber, its glow began to illuminate the entire chamber. Ghost hovered over the fallen Guardian, it scanned the Guardian. "Her Light is stable. But her Ghost... well it's gone. I cannot detect its Light any more."

"Her? She's a she!" He said astounded.

Through her broken helmet he saw her blue skin, the mark of an Awoken, it was blemished with black marks.

"Hate to rush you. But Fallen troops have landed there're entering now, their looking for her!" Ghost yelled.

The first Fallen burst through the roof of the chamber, A Vandal, it opened fire toward them. Jacob took out his auto rifle and returned fire, hitting the Vandal in the head, killing it. Four Dregs and a Captain followed shortly, Jacob took the Awoken and slung her over his shoulder and fired back at them. The Bullets flew out of his rifle, hitting each intended target in the chest. The Dregs died first they were easy to kill but the Captains shields were still up and it returned fire with vengeance. The rounds hit Jacob's shields, taking most of shields strength away. He returned the favour with a timed throw of his pulse grenade. The explosion killed the Captain and caused part of the chamber roof to collapse.

"Not your best move ever."

"Get us onto the ship!" In a flash of light he was in the safety and comfort of the cockpit of his ship, the Awoken laid out on the floor behind him.

"We'd better get back to the Tower. Inform the Speaker."

The Awoken had regained consciousness and shot up, alarmed of her new surroundings. "Where... am I? A ship? Where's my Ghost?" She asked frantically.

"Yes you're on a ship. And we don't know where your Ghost is." Jacob said and he began to input commands into his console. He put in the coordinates for the Tower. New Age technology was easy to use. Input a few commands and the ships on board virtual intelligence would do the rest. Sometimes Jacob would use manual control, but he was in a hurry.

The ship moved fast, the Skiff had barely moved by the time they were out of range. A lucky break.

"So do you have a name?" Jacob asked as the ship broke orbit. A precaution just in case any Ketch's or Skiffs gave chase. Not that they would.

"Kerra Ervras, Warlock aiding Dead Orbit. I have to get back and report to them. I have found something that will interest them greatly." Kerra Ervras said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another day, another chapter. Thanks to Withengar and Yolo Right for the follow you guys are awesome! Please drop a review if you like this or have anything positive (or negative) to say about this latest chapter and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Two Days after the Titan, Jacob, had rescued her from the wreck of a Fallen Ketch, a Consensus was called, a gathering of the Towers most prominent orders and factions met to discuss what the she had found in deepest reaches of space. What Keera had found had gotten every faction interested, and rightly so. She had found a lost human space-ship from the Golden Age. Intact and untouched by the Darkness and its followers.

During the initial talks everyone made it clear what they'd want to do with the ship. The Warlocks wanted it to study the weaponry and technology, hopefully the study would lead to them being able to replicate the technology, the Titan's push forward with an argument that the ship should be stripped down and its weapons and materials be added to the Wall.

New Monarchy had surprised everyone by keeping their motives to themselves during the Consensus only adding their voice to stop the bickering between factions. The Future War Cult left midway through the Consensus saying that the ship was of no interest to them. Dead Orbit tried to cement their claim to the ship, saying that one of their own discovered it there for it is their property.

Hours were wasted and no one could agree on how to handle the situation. Dead Orbit stood firmly on their claim to the ship, while the Warlock Orders countered them saying that the ship belongs to all and it needed to be studied. New Monarchy called out Dead Orbit, saying that the discovery was made illegally by the faction, to which Dead Orbit denied, contentiously.

It was all pointless. The ship was out there and it belonged to Dead Orbit.

In the end The Speaker was forced to convene the Consensus after a full scale argument broke out between Dead Orbit and the representative of the Warlock Orders. New Monarchy showed their hand at this point, using this to prove that the Consensus was flawed, and pushed forwards the abolishment of the Consensus, sparking another row between representatives.

The need for such a Consensus was ebbing away, no one would form a consensus at all. The factions were out for their own ends, they each had their own agenda that conflicted with another factions plan.

New Monarchy was right to be dissatisfied about the factionalism within the City, Keera shared that dissatisfaction not that she would admit it in public.

After the Consensus was over talk about the ship quickly spread between the Towers Guardians. Commander Zavala ordered that all information about the discovery of the ship be suppressed, no Guardian was allowed to talk about it in the Tower.

That pissed off Keera.

The ship was the salvation of all those who lived in the City. The galaxy was a big place, planets untouched by the Darkness, a safe world existed out there and the ship she discovered would lead them all there. No one could agree on who owned the ship, and no one could agree on what was to be done with her, so the Vanguard placed her in her apartment under guard.

In her apartment she looked over old documents and schematics hoping to find the hidden clue to the origins of the ship. The ships name was _Convergence_. It was larger than any Ketch or pre-Golden Age ship she'd seen in the archives. According to her Ghost initially readings _Convergences_ power was still partially active.

Her Ghost.

In all the excitement she'd forgotten that her Ghost had gone missing.

Her memory of being on the Ketch was fuzzy, but she did remember her Ghost saying something before the crash. "Goodbye, Guardian."

What did that mean? Was it dead? If it wasn't where is it now?

She'd hoped to gain permission from Dead Orbit to go looking for her Ghost, but she'd fallen from their good graces. She was supposed to transmit an encrypted message to them on any discovery she had made. Instead she told them over an unsecure channel.

Her own ship was lost somewhere in space and the Vanguard had assigned two watchers to make sure she didn't leave the confines of her apartment complex.

She felt like a prisoner. She was a prisoner. But she was also valuable. She alone knew the location of the ship, the Vanguard had confined her to keep her away from the other factions so they wouldn't be able to manipulate her or bribe her. They wanted her to tell _everyone _its location.

Dead Orbit had broken communication with her. That meant that they'd severed all ties with her. They could have used what political clout they had to have her released from custody but they didn't. She tried sending encoded messages but she had no response. The silence from them only made her isolation from them that more unbearable.

It pissed her off greatly that they left her here at the Vanguards mercy.

Dead Orbit was a secretive faction, even to those who followed them. It was – among other things – what made the other factions mistrust them so. Locked away, looking through old documents from the Golden Age, she felt like she had been thrown to the wolves.

She came to understand why Dead Orbit had severed their ties with her.

Her discovery had tipped the peace within the Tower many Guardians that supported any of the three factions normally would have kept their own opinion to themselves, but now they were arguing amongst each other. It was quickly spiraling out of control. Crucible matches became battle grounds for faction wars amongst Guardians.

It was amazing how quickly chaos sewed itself within their ranks. Keera felt some regret over her part in causing such chaos.

She had no time for regret, she had to find more information on _Convergence_.

A week after her discovery she was still stuck in her apartment with the occasional visitor, friends from the Warlock Order, who used their connections to gather what information they had on pre-Golden Age ship and schematics for her.

She pawed over every schematic, every ship name in the resister. She couldn't find any records of _Convergence_ anywhere. It's like the ship didn't even exist.

Keera yawned loudly, sat up and stretched.

She looked out the window of her apartment, the sun was beginning to set. _How long have I been at this? Hours? _She thought looking at the papers and datapads scattered across her desk.

Outside her window The Traveler hovered as it always had done, over the City, protecting all those who lived underneath it. The celestial body was damaged from the Darkness from when it sacrificed itself during the Collapse to save humanity from being wiped out. The survivors grew up in the shadow of its protection were safe from the Darkness, then the Titan's built the Wall to surrounded the City and protect the City from the wilderness beyond. The City was safe, it allowed humanity to survive and strive.

But Keera never felt safe.

Since her revival by her Ghost she always felt a looming sense of dreed whenever she was near the Traveler, she couldn't explain it, but she felt like if humanity keep clinging to the Traveler all those underneath its shadow will die.

She returned to her desk, fighting the urge to sleep. She had yet to find anything relating to _Convergence_. There has to be something, she thought. There had to be a record of the ship someplace.

Keera sighed, her body was giving into to the lack of sleep. _Defeated by sleep? That's a first._ She listlessly crossed the apartment to her bed. She dropped onto the bed and as the comforting embrace of the bed greeted her, she'd fallen asleep.

She awoke late into the night, she had a nightmare but quickly had forgotten what it was about. The nightmare had left her feeling hollow, empty. Shaking her head she made her way to sink to splash water over her face. The water was cold making her shiver, she reached for a towel and wiped her face.

A buzzing from the door made her jump slightly, she was not expecting anyone, especially at this time. Hurriedly, she put on some clothes, a tawny coloured workers jacket over her tank-top and some jeans, not the most fashionable of clothes, but they would do.

She pressed the button next to the door to see who was outside. When the screen came to life she was surprise to see Arach Jalaal, Dead Orbits representative and the one who recruited her into the faction. He was an Awoken, like her, many of Dead Orbits Arach were Awoken.

Jalaal didn't look pleased, two Titans were at his flank, neither of them were Dead Orbit supporters. She opened the door, and Arach quickly, and without hesitation, stepped in.

"Don't take too long." Warned one of the Titans as they took their place either side of the door.

The anger on his face was plain for anyone to see. Keera found herself flinching waiting for him to raise his voice.

"Do you know how much trouble you've caused? How much Glimmer Dead Orbit expended just to get me this meeting?" It had begun,

"I am sorry, but without my Gho-"

He cut her off with a raised finger. Jalaal paced for a moment and sat down on her desk chair. "That ship is ours by rights. But we went behind New Monarchy's back to sanction your expedition to Venus. Since the convening of the Consensus they've been using all their political might to keep us from leaving Earth. They believe that you've already given us the coordinates for the ship. Which you haven't."

"I will only give them when the ship is legally ours. We already have enough problems with how we conduct ourselves in regards of our encrypted missions." She replied, tapping her fingers against her arms.

"That's been your problem. Legality. Do you really believe the City has survived the centuries by following a law book? No, sacrifices were made to ensure the survival of this pitiful city. We will not wait for some bureaucrat to say when we can have the ship! We shall take it with or without your help." The Arachs have no time for sentiment in their eyes legality be dammed, according them, New Monarchy's "legal system" only hindered Dead Orbits search for Golden Age vaults and technology.

Though, Keera had encountered a few of these hindrances while scavenging through the ruins of Golden Age cities, mainly what tech could be taken and scanned. Markers would be placed at the site of interesting finds so that either the Vanguard could retrieve in in the future or another one of the faction. She didn't like it, it did hinder Dead Orbits efforts. If they could take what they wanted Dead Orbit would have a fleet by now.

"So you intend to find the ship without me?" Keera asked indignantly

"You always lacked a certain, temerity during your missions for Dead Orbit. The rest of the Arachs believe that you do not fully believe in our cause. I defended you for years, and now you show them to be right about you. I cannot defend you if you do not help us!"

Jalaal's mind was a veritable maze of the inner workings of the political battlefield that was the Towers factions. If anyone could navigate through the political landmines with the other factions and from within his own faction and come out the other side it was Jalaal. But now that the other Arachs were putting the pressure on him he was in no mood to expend the effort to help her out. They'd backed him into a corner, he never liked being backed into a corner.

Keera felt a bit sorry for him, but only a little.

"What will Dead Orbit do with the ship? I want the truth Jalaal or you'll never get your greedy hands on those coordinates." Keera demanded.

"I was wrong about you." He said, his voice shaking with anger. "You are abysmally foolish. You already know what we'll do with that ship. Leave the Earth and its Traveler behind and seek out a new world away from the Darkness."

Jalaal stood up and strode sharply towards the door. "I had such high hopes for you, Keera. I hoped that you'd be a champion of Dead Orbit. You doubt us, we cannot have you in our faction anymore. There is no room to doubt. We can find _Convergence_ without your help. We have already found your ship, the _Little Light_."

"Wait, you've found my ship? Where?" asked Keera, aghast.

"You don't need to know. You are no longer a member of Dead Orbit, we shall do what we want with _our_ ship." Jalaal opened the door and stepped out, the two Titans flocked to his side and guided him away. Keera stood in her apartment unsure of what had transpired.

It was clear to her now that Jalaal was here to confirm her loyalty to Dead Orbit, and she had failed to pass his test. If she'd given him the coordinates to the ship she would still be a part of Dead Orbit. It was too late now, trapped in her apartment she couldn't give chase to Jalaal, not that she was in the mood to anyways.

As she was no longer a member of Dead Orbit, she lost access to her contacts within, though she speculated a few that owed her a favour or two would help only once. Though she sometimes didn't agree with what Dead Orbit had done she did believe that humanity needed to leave Earth. She believed that more than anything.

Now she was alone.

_Ghost, were are you?_

#

Executor Hideo sat in his office reviewing a particular bounty report. A group of Guardians had defeated the Fallen forces that had been committed to occupying the Skywatch at the Cosmodrone in Old Russia. He was pleased, with a few taps onto his computer he had sent a reasonably sum of Glimmer to each of the Guardians accounts. He was pleased with himself.

He'd out maneuvered Arach Jalaal.

The Lunar Complex held the information that New Monarchy sought.

The location of _Convergence._

He had some of Cryptarchs who owed New Monarchy come through the data of the recently discovered Archives on Venus under the Ishtar Academy.

He relaxed back into his chair reviling in his victory. There was data on _Convergence_ in the archives, it was a joint effort between the Ishtar Collective and another group to build a massive ship with the latest technology of the time. The data was still being decrypted though, info was sketchy on what it was built for and why. The size of the vessel was immense. Bigger than any colony ship that was built during the Golden Age.

And to add to his victory the destination of the ship was logged on a terminal in a hidden bunker under the Lunar Complex. Once he secured access to the hidden bunker New Monarchy would learn of the ships location.

Once a monarchy was established, _Convergence_ would be the first ship in the monarchy's fleet. New Monarchy would lead the City and the Guardians against the coming Darkness and win.

Hideo owed it to the City to help defeat the Darkness. He spend too much time wasting away his money in his youth. When he realized he could do more at New Monarchy than he could ever do in the streets of the City, so he jumped at the chance to join when the time came. In the years since joining he'd helped expand New Monarchy, he felt like he was making a difference, something that mattered.

A buzzing made him sit back up.

"Executor Hideo, the Guardian you requested an audience with has arrived." A female voice spoke.

Hideo pushed a button on his intercom. "Send him in."

His plasteel doors slid open in a blink of an eye, A Titan with white Vanir armour stepped into the room and stood at attention as the doors behind him slid closed. Hideo was pleased that the Guardian had accepted his invitation.

"It's been a long time, Jacob. We have much to discuss." Hideo smiled, clasping his hands together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with another chapter, sorry this took so long, Destiny, Dragon Age and life stuff got in the way. You guys understand, right? Hope you like this chapter because I feel that it is not my best so far. **

**Also I'd like you thoughts on how I should be updating you guys on what I'm doing. Currently I've got this crappy percentage thing going on my profile that I'm updating regularly, but I doubt everyone will check it out. Leave your thoughts in the reviews. **

**Speaking of reviews. Please feel free to put down any criticisms about this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Unacceptable." Adam-12 yelled.

"I'm sorry, but the engram was coded as such. It is not my fault that it turned out to be useless to you." Said Master Rahool, apologetically. The Cryptarch was not a well-loved member of the Tower. Rahool was the Cryptarchs representative at the tower. Guardians took engrams to him in exchange for rare goods, the better the engram the better the rewards. But the way he rewarded them in the past were down right unfair and criminal. Today was Adam-12's unlucky day when he turned over an engram.

"Give the guy a break would ya! It's not his fault that you are one unluckily Exo bastard." Eva-13 chuckled.

It had been a long day, the two Exo's had been hunting through the Ishtar Region on Venus, dismantling any and all Vex they had come across. A few of them had dropped decoherent engrams that Adam-12 couldn't wait to have decrypted. He was hoping for a new weapon something better than his Amina-E7 sniper rifle, but alas, he was stuck with a more worthless sniper rifle that he once owned.

The two of them were Exo's. Not an uncommon sight in the Tower. The last of a race created by the humans during the Golden Age to fight some forgotten war, they shut down at some point and a few were reactivated either by the humans in the City, Guardians exploring lost territories or the Awoken who use them as body guards in the Queen's service.

And-12 and Eva-13 were found by their Ghost's and turned into Guardians a few months prior and were slowly learning about all that had happened in the years since they were shut down. She had found excitement in being a Guardian, fighting waves of Fallen, Hive and Cabal made her power core tingle.

Her skills were quickly noticed by Cade-6, a legendary hunter within the Vanguard. Cade-6 taught Eva-13 and Adam-12 all that he knew and they were quickly rising through the ranks, even the Speaker was taking notice. They were brought back from Venus by order of the Speaker, they were needed for some important task.

The atmosphere was tense within the Tower, while normally a bustle with talk and Guardians on their way to hand in bounties and visit Master Rahool to have their engrams decoded, now the Tower was dark, full of mistrust. Eva-13 wondered what had happened while they were away.

Adam-12 hadn't picked up on the rigid feeling with the Towers Guardians, he was too busy dismantling his new weapon for parts. "Least I have some materials for upgrading my hand cannon." He mumbled.

"Hurry it up! The Speaker wants to meet us!" She yelled in frustration, Adam-12 was not one for waiting around when something had popped into his mind core. It was quite annoying.

Once Adam-12 had finished messing around with his weapon parts they both made their way towards Tower North were the Speaker resided.

All Guardians knew where to find the Speaker, he sold prestige items for Motes of Light, what he did with these motes no one knew, but the items were worth it. They were a sign of rank, glory and power having at least one showed that the Speaker acknowledged your achievements.

The two entered the small tower in Tower North they entered The Speaker's oval room, the Speaker stood in front of one of many holo projectors, he was looking at an image of an Awoken woman. He sighed and pressed on button on the device, the image of the Awoken fuzzed and was replaced by a map of the solar system.

"Ah. You've arrive. Good." The Speaker spoke with his calm, collected voice. His white robes and intricate white mask marked him the most distinctive person in the Tower.

"I've need of both of your talents. A problem has emerged and I fear that infighting will begin amongst the three factions. If we don't act fast... the Darkness will not be our only problem." His voice had a small amount of sorrow to it. Eva-13 could sense conflict in the Speaker's body language. He was torn about something.

"What do you need us to do, Speaker?" Asked Adam-12, restlessly.

The Speaker stood still for a moment and then began to pace. "I've heard that New Monarchy have found some information. Information that needs to be shared. I want you to Old Russia on Earth, go to the Cosmodrone's Lunar Complex and find Guardian's loyal to New Monarchy and make copies of everything they found. Your Ghost will give you more details when you arrive on Earth."

Eva-13 nodded. No more information was needed. They'd find out once they landed on Earth. Eva-13 had a strange feeling that the mission would be harder than she first thought.

#

Keera had had enough. She needed to do something, she needed to escape the apartment complex and find her ship, or allies or the Speaker. Ikora Rey sprang to her mind. The Warlock Vanguard mentor was one of her few friends, she knew that Ikora spoke out against the Vanguard on her confinement.

She slowly put on her warlock gear. She had a complete set of Viper Spine Warlock armour, she'd never left the Tower without set. Without her Ghost putting the armour on was challenging. Her Ghost would have just transmatted the armour onto her, a luxury she realized that she every Guardian relied on it too much.

When she was ready she approached the door. Suddenly, the door slid open and Ikora stood in the threshold. The Warlock smiled. "Excellent. You are already ready. Follow me and don't fall behind. Ghost, how long do we have?"

Ikora's Ghost spun around her head. "Not long. To be honest, I didn't think I'd pull this off."

Keera looked at Ikora with much confusion. "Why are you helping me now?"

Ikora gave Keera a long look and finally said. "Because I've sensed something amongst the Darkness. Tied to you. Tied to what you found. And I believe that you are the only one who can stop it."

Ikora had keen senses. She could feel where the minions of the Darkness were, sometimes she could tell where they were going to deploy their forces. Ikora was high up in the Warlock Order and a well-respected member of the Vanguard.

"Not to rush you. But—"

An alarm resounded throughout the apartment complex. "I'll try and work on that." Ikora's Ghost transmatted into a nearby console on the wall. Ikora sighed and pulled out her Fatebringer hand cannon.

"Hopefully I won't need to use this today."

"Wait! What are you doing? Are you going to kill other Guardians?" Keera asked, she was feeling quite anxious at the thought of killing Guardians, her own brothers and sister at arms.

"No, only the tower's defence robots, if they try to stop us. Why would I kill agents of the Light?" Ikora smiled as she put away her hand cannon. "Besides I sense no other Guardian's nearby.

Keera felt quite relieved. But the defence robots would need to be repaired afterwards. Hopefully the damage to the robots wouldn't strain the limited resources of the Tower. The alarm began to die down, then shortly fell silent after awhile. Keera couldn't help but be relieved at hearing nothing. Ikora's Ghost emerged again, then as quickly as it came it transmatted away.

They arrived at the ground floor and quickly exited through the back, waiting for Kerra was a speeder, a car from the late Golden Age that could hover and fly in the sky, it was sort of like her own sparrow but more powerful. Kerra was more impressed by Ikora's resourcefulness in getting them out of the apartment complex, than the speeder.

"Where are we going with this?" Kerra asked, looking at the immaculate piece of technology.

"Not us. You. You need to get to sector thirty-four B of the wall. I have a friend who owes me a favour and will get you away from the city. He'll even provide you with a ship." Ikora said looking at her Ghost in anticipation.

"I've sent him a message already, Ikora. He'll will be expecting her." Her Ghost said dryly.

"Okay then, but where do I go after I get the ship? What do I do? Dead Orbit has my ship. They'll pry out the information they need in due time."

Ikora smiled and gave her a reassuring pat on her shoulder. "You'll need to go to the Lunar Complex in Old Russia, there you'll meet allies, allies you can trust. Then you will go from there. Have faith in your Light."

Ikora turned and made her way back the way they had come. The warlock mentor was always a step ahead and knew how the Vanguard worked, she would be fine. Keera would have to be more flexible, without her Ghost she wouldn't be able to do half the things she was able to do in the past. Her Ghost was her best friend and knew her well, without it she was lost.

#

Eva-13 and Adam-12 had hidden themselves in a ruin, rusted wreak of an air-plane. The Mothyards was filled with Fallen, making their way toward the Lunar Complex. Fallen Skiffs flew overhead giving support to the ground troops, while more Fallen were pouring out of caves, walls, the ground itself and from Skiffs. A small army was assembling in the Mothyards, the House of Devils were going to make their return to the Cosmodrone in force. Primary scans of the Cosmodrone had noted increased Fallen activity, in the last few hours the Fallen had arrived unexpectedly causing many Guardians to take refuges in the Forgotten Shore and outpost had been set up there near one of the Rasputin's bunkers. The outpost task was to monitor the bunker and to report renewed signs of Fallen in the area.

Eva-13 was concerned about the New Monarchy loyal Guardians. Surely they had noticed the Fallen activity. She had attempted to warn them but they never responded to her hails. She had hoped to pin down their location once they had replied, making the infiltration easier, but they never did. The Lunar Complex was once infested with Hive, the Vanguard didn't know how deep the Hive's corruption was. Hive activity on Earth decreased when Crota was slain by the six hero Guardians, but still remnants of the Hive remained behind. Perhaps they tunnelled up and took the Guardian's by surprise? Did they even know of the Fallen army massing on their door step?

Their plan was going to be simple, infiltrate the Lunar Complex using stealth, recover the data on the terminals and get out without none of the Monarchy-loyal Guardians knowing about. But now, it seemed impossible that they'd even reach the complex alive.

"Why don't we just make a break for the Lunar Complex? We'd kill as many Fallen along the way." Adam-12 asked. That was the most stupid idea that came from him ever. The Fallen had sent an advance force ahead of their army, snipers were likely posted in vantage points, and there was too many Skiffs in the sky, one of them would spot them in an instant if they took one wrong step out of the wreck. The Fallen seemed to understand the value of the complex to the Guardians, which was not reassuring in the least.

"You've seen how many Fallen are out there? Even with stealth, we'd never make it. We might need to abort." Eva-13 held out her Ghost in her hand. "Send a message to the Speaker: tell him… tell him that we've ran into a complication. No doubt he'll know of what we speak."

Adam-12 shuffled held his gun firmly in his hand. "Something's coming this way." He lowered his voice, pointing his hand cannon at the only entrance into the wreaked air-plane.

In a quick movement Eva-13 grabbed her scout rifle off her back and looked down the sights. The two both had the Knucklehead Radar helmet allowing them to keep up their motion tracker displayed at all times. Looking at the corner of her heads-up display, she saw movement coming from the left side whatever was coming was far, but slowly encroaching towards them. When they picked the wrecked ship to hide in, they purposely chose one far away from the Fallen and their patrols. What could be coming this way?

"In a few moments, they'll be right on top of us." Adam-12 whispered.

Eva-13 didn't reply, too much was running through her mind core. How to get out without drawing attention. Where to shoot when the enemy reveals itself. All of that and much more ran through her mind core.

"Prep your stealth. We will need it."

"chhk Detecting light chhk a Guardian is heading toward us." Eva-13's Ghost transmatted next to her,

"You sure?"

"chhk Positive. chhk"

Just as the Ghost finished a Guardian quickly lunged his way into the wreck and pressed against the wall of the wrecked air-plane, taking in sallow breaths. He was a titan, wearing full Monitor Type 2 armour with the Thunderdevil shader painted over the armour's true colours.

"Who are you?" Adam-12 asked the unknown Guardian.

Before the Guardian could speak a shot from a shock rifle hit Adam-12. His shield took the blow well, the exo didn't budge an inch. Fallen Vandals used shock rifles as their primary weapons, Eva-13 had fought—and killed—many Fallen as her time as a Guardian and she grew to hate the tracking of the shock rifle.

Fallen Vandals climbed onto the wreck of the airship, their footsteps loud and arrogant. They spoke in their language and then left, failing to look for the Guardian they were chasing. Eva-13 looked at her motion tracker on her HUD, making sure that the Vandals were gone. Satisfied she and Adam-12 lowered their weapons.

"You've got some explaining to do, titan." Eva-13 said, irritably. She hadn't expected to see another Guardian in the Mothyards since the Fallen had mobilized their forces.

"I didn't expect others here. I was scouting out the Mothyards when I saw the Fallen move in. Thought I'd scout the enemy's numbers for the Vanguard." The titan said reloading his auto rifle. "Had to fight my way through the perimeter. Bastards are everywhere. Even got two walkers out there."

Fallen walkers were powerful weapons that the Fallen only deployed at key areas. Two in one area meant they must want something pretty badly. Eva-13 didn't like their chances against one walker, let alone two. Even with this titan she had doubts they would be able to destroy it.

"What's your name titan?" Eva-13 asked. Looking at the man's weapons. A Monte Carlo, an exotic auto rifle, on the titans back was the Secret Handshake shotgun. Jealously seethed within Eva-13, she wished for the day that she would come across a Monte Carlo.

"Jacob. Jacob Ivan."

"Jacob Ivan? I've heard your name around the tower. You fought at the Twilight Gap!" Adam-12 was shocked and so was Eva-13. The Battle of the Twilight Gap was one of the more recent battles against the Fallen Houses, many Guardians had died to hold the defensive battery. Commander Zavala was a well-known hero from the Gap. As well as Lord Shaxx and Lord Saladin, the latter of whom led the City's defence during the Battle for the Twilight Gap. Maybe, just maybe, with him on their side they could get to the Lunar Complex. She only had to ask.

Adam-12 got up and walked over the exit of the wreck checking for any signs of Fallen. Eva-13 made her way towards Jacob, unsure how to ask for the titan's help. She had never been in the presence of a hero before.

"We are a critical mission and we will need your help. We need to get the Lunar Complex, past the Fallen army." She finally decided to ask.

Jacob turned and gently pulled Adam-12 away from the entrance to the wreckage and took a look outside the wreckage and then looked back. "Count me in."

"chhk Jacob! Ship inbound. Old model. Heading towards us. chhk It's a Guardians ship!" Jacob's Ghost announced.

"Shit. They may not know about the Fallen." He cursed under his breath.

"It'll get shot down for sure." Adam-12 agreed ruefully.

The jumpship quickly came into view. It was an Arcadia Class Jumpship, made during the Golden Age, many new Guardians gained access to this type of ship as the Tower had an abundance of them in storage. It was coming in fast and hard, Skiffs were giving chase. The jumpship had sustained minor damage from the Skiffs and it was getting worse.

"I've tried to hail the Guardian, but… odd. chhk There is no Ghost on-board. chhk" Jacob's Ghost rasped out loud.

No Ghost. Then the ship didn't belong to a Guardian. Whatever the case the ship was going to be destroy in mid-air soon. The two Walkers took aim, their laser pointers painted the ship as the Skiffs giving chase broke off.

Knowing what was coming next the group ducked down, bracing themselves for the explosion that was to follow.

It came with a mighty _thunk_, then echoes of the explosion. The screech of the ship as it began to fall out of the sky was deafening. Eva-13 looked toward where she last saw the ship, it was heading in their direction!

"Everyone! Move!" She yelled as she turned to run from the ship. Hoping to get distance from the ship and not being spotted by the Fallen was wishful thinking, as they ran out to avoid the incoming ship the Fallen had spotted them. They fired upon them and gave chase.

Might as well head towards the Lunar Complex now, she thought as the jumpship increased speed as it descended. As if they didn't need more incentive to get the hell out of there. They made it past the bulk of the Fallen nearly unnoticed and unharmed, but they were quickly in pursuit. One of the Walkers turned its attention to the fleeing trio. It fired it's turrets at them and launched Shanks into the air.

The jumpship was nearly upon them. Whoever was at the helm of the ship was trying to keep it in the air and failed, the ship suddenly lost all power and took nosedive towards the Walker that was shooting at them. The trio dived into the complex's broken entrance way as the ground began to shack violently as the jumpship collided with the Walker. An explosion followed and a visible blue energy shockwave passed them in an instant following the explosion, Eva-13 was barely away of it.

Eva-13 carefully made her way back out to see the damage. The Fallen troops had begun a retreat for now, the explosion had them spooked it would seem. They hadn't expected the ship to crash out of the sky. Eva-13 looked up into the sky and saw a warlock gliding down towards them.

"There was a Guardian in there after all." Adam-12 spoke as he took his place beside her.

Jacob stood for a moment, irresolute, then turned and made his way deeper into the complex, his Ghost at his heels.

Eva-13 looked at the Guardian floating down from the sky with apprehension. The ship had just crashed behind the Walker, the ship exploding caused the Walker to be destroyed. The Guardian, ignoring the smoke coming from the wreckage of the Walker, made her way downward toward them.

The Guardian had landed and then flee to her knees. "That was close!" She cried out with relief.

Eva-13 turned her head to Adam-12. "What have we stumbled upon?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Destiny fans, sorry this chapter came out after a long, long time. Many things got in my way, such as Destiny the game. Any ways hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. Drop a review if you enjoy this or if you don't either way it helps me out.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Laying on the ground, looking down at the Fallen devils, Keera watched as the Fallen prepared to carry out their raid on the Lunar Complex. The warlock was well-hidden amongst the ruins of the complex. The female exo was standing next to her, more annoyed than anything else. Keera glanced at her, unsure of the hunter. Remembering Ikora's words she thought that the exo hunters would help her out, but now she wasn't so sure about that.

There was a titan with them. She thought, maybe she was just seeing things, or maybe the titan was scouting deeper into the complex. Either way she was going to be reluctant to ask for their help. Her landing wasn't as planned. The warlock had expected the Cosmodrone to be sparse of any Fallen activity. Her Ghost would have normally kept her informed of the latest scouting reports from the Vanguard, but she had no Ghost.

The female exo looked down the scope of her scout rifle and sighed. "Great, we have a baron on the field. Judging on his walk, he isn't happy and he is losing his patience."

"Of course. One of the House of Devil's walker was destroyed right in front of them by a Guardian." The male exo replied from below.

Keera looked out toward the remains of the Devil walker, and her ship. Not the best landing, but it beat fighting that tank on the ground. Guardians of varying power could easily take out a Fallen walker, some of the more powerful ones could single-handily take one out easily. Keera was not one of them. Her light level was only thirty. High, yes, enough to take out a walker—with a little help.

"Either way this baron will make things tricky."

The baron—who was pushing dregs out of his way—was draped in a large crimson cloak with the House Devils sigil on. He had a scorch cannon strapped onto his back. Blasted weapon. Far more powerful than a Guardian's rocket launchers, with even bigger blast radius than a Servitor or Vex Minds. Keera had seen a scorch cannon during her ill-advised foray to the European Dead Zone months earlier, but see had no idea how the Fallen manufactured the monstrosities.

Without another word the three made their way deeper into the complex. It was complete ruin, how could something so important be here? She knew where the ship was—well the general area, her Ghost had the exact coordinates—a better question was how did New Monarchy find out about the logs stored here? And why didn't she discover the information during her research days earlier? If she knew that the location of _Convergence _was closer than she thought, she wouldn't have wasted time exploring Vex infested ruins on Venus.

Moving deeper into the complex they came across a stairway covered in Hive corruption. A titan stood, staring at the Hive filth. "Foulness," he said not noticing their arrival. "It's been months since Guardians drove the Hive away and still their filth remains." He continued with utter contempt.

"Ah, Jacob, you haven't abandoned us yet it seems." The female exo called out.

Jacob? That was the name of the titan that rescued her from the Fallen Ketch? Could this titan be the same person?

"Jacob? Have we met before?" Keera asked, she couldn't ask the man if he was the same that saved her, a lot of Guardians harboured some hatred for her, he could be one of them. She couldn't risk them finding out who she was. The Jacob that rescued her had different armour on. This man's armour was completely different, but, maybe—

"I don't believe we have, warlock." He calmly said, not even looking in her direction. "Who are you anyways? Your entrance was . . . quite flashy. And why didn't your Ghost respond to our calls? Where is your Ghost?"

"Enough of that. We have little time to act! Names first, questions later." The female exo yelled looked at the doorways they had entered from. Loud echoes of the Fallen language were dark warnings of their encroaching Fallen foes.

"Keera."

"Jacob."

"Eva-13."

"Adam-12."

The Guardians pushed deeper into the Complex. A few Fallen scouts had followed them in, but were easily dispatched with their superior firepower and tactics. They entered a large room with a large computer tower in the centre. Keera was impressed that the Fallen hadn't looted the components of this place yet. The computer looked as if they could still work, if only they had power. All the power generators out in the ruins of humanity's cities had long since died or buried underneath a ton of rubble.

Keera began to imagine what secrets were stored in the massive computers. Secrets of the Golden Age that could hold some small clue on how to fight back the growing Darkness, a way to wake the Traveller. Or advanced weapon designs for the weapon foundries, Omolon would pay richly for them. A Ghost could briefly bring life back to the computers and quickly catch sight of its contents, but the others weren't interested in the secrets of the Golden Age they seemed to have only have one purpose.

The scratching inside the walls alerted them to the Fallen presence. "Dregs in the walls!" Eva-13 yelled.

Part of the wall on the left hand side came crashing down and Dregs began to pour out. In one fast movement Jacob used his stores of Light and conjured up a bubble shield, the Ward of Dawn, to protect them all from the Dregs fire.

Taking advantage of the Blessing of Light, Eva-13 rolled out of the bubble and returned fire with her scout rifle giving Adam-12 enough time to turn invisible and search for something, Keera knew he was looking for the secret entrance that New Monarchy had found. Keera took out her hand cannon, one that Ikora's contact gave her. It was a New Monarchy weapon, a Red Hand. Jacob gave the weapon a brief glace before stepping out of his bubble to shoot at the Dregs laying siege to the Ward of Dawn.

One of the Dregs broke formation and lunged toward him. With a blinding motion, Jacob turned to the Dreg and placed his fist square into its face. A loud, and mushy _crunch _echoed as blood and teeth erupted from the Dregs mouth. More Dregs poured in from the roof, eager to kill the Guardians and rise above their own brothers to become Vandals. Keera watched as the carnage followed. Jacob was killing more than the female Exo and Keera could. She watched as the Fallen were felled by the titan. He was a juggernaut of destruction.

But the sheer number of Dregs threatened to overwhelm them, no matter how much they killed more poured through the walls, heading towards them with fanatical zeal.

Then a blood curling scream echoed that froze them stiff. Jacob lowered his weapon and looked around as the scream grew closer. Jacob seemed to realize what was going on and he leaped down from his perch. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away towards the back wall.

"Run you fools! It's the Hive!" He yelled, he turned his attention to Eva-13 and maybe the invisible Adam-12.

Asam-12 was still nowhere to be seen, so Eva-13 ran toward them. Jacob placed another Ward of Dawn to surround them. Hive Thralls burst from the walls and the ground clawing and biting at their Fallen foes. The Dregs retaliation had no effect, there were simply too many Thralls. The Thralls swarmed the Dregs, slashing with their razor sharp arc talons, blood and body parts flew over their dead, pale looking bodies. It was a massacre.

The Thralls had all but ignored the Guardians. Keera was thankful for that she'd never seen a Hive before. She ignored the Moon entirely during her travels. She fought solely against the Vex and the Cabal forces of Mars. Being this close to the Hive made her Light feel like it was being suppressed, dimmed. One of the faceless Thralls turned its head toward them and hissed at them, drawing the packs attention.

_These creatures are pure darkness, they can sense the Light within us! _She thought as the Thralls killed the last of the Dregs in the room and then they broke into a sprint towards them. There was no way that they'd survive against the Thralls onslaught. But Keera had stored enough Light in her for one Nova Bomb.

She ran out of the bubble opening herself to the Light as she Blinked into the air and conjured up her stores of Void Light . . . and unleashed it on the charging Thralls. Many of the Thralls had been caught it in the Nova Bomb and disintegrated into purple light, while the survivors in the back screamed in pain as the intense light that she had unleashed, burnt their decaying flesh. When she touched the ground she feel to the floor, she felt drained and exhausted. It had never happened before when she used her Nova Bomb before. She could feel the Light inside her, it was an ember of what it once was! Shocked by this she closed her eyes and hoped she was being tricked by her tired mind, she concentrated harder but her Light was still an ember, burning ever so dimly.

"Get up Keera!" a distant voice yelled. "Hurry!" Another scream jolted her attention, it was more . . . feminine, but darker, it was a scream of the darkness and it chilled her to the bone. Her remaining Void Light was smoothed out of existents by a dome of black tendrils greedily consuming and snuffing out the Light.

"Wizard!" Jacob yelled, he hoisted her from the floor and placed her over his shoulder and ran back into the Ward.

Keera felt the ground again as she was deposited back to the floor, she made the effort to get back up, but her body refused her. She was scared for the first time in a long time. Her Light was all she needed to survive and now it was an ember, burning dimly. Was this the effect of losing her Ghost? Her vision blurred and she closed her eyes as she sensed the growing Darkness around her seep into her very being.

#

"Careful now. The Wizard is smarter than it looks." Jacob said to the female exo as the Wizard hovered above the ground menacingly, its glowing blue clawed hand shacking slightly with dark energies.

Keera had fallen unconscious, her Light was dim, even Jacob could feel that. Whatever happened to her Ghost had left her Light exposed to something . . . something dark. Adam-12 was nowhere to be seen, Eva-13 couldn't spot him with her Exo-enhanced vision. With the Ward still up the Wizard was waiting now. The Light from the Ward would keep the creature of the dark at bay, but it wouldn't last for much longer. Suddenly, the Wizards solar shield disappeared. The Wizard with a confused motion it looked around before its head explode into pieces.

Adam-12 emerged from thin air, holding his shotgun. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"That was the lowest of the Hive Wizards. There are more out there, darker and more powerful. But well done." Jacob said, sighing with relief as he did.

Before there could be any discussion another blood chilling scream from a Wizard echoed throughout the room. "Follow me. I found the entrance to the bunker that New Monarchy found." Adam-12 waved over to the far corner of the room. Keera was still unconscious, lying motionless on the floor.

"What's happened to her?" Eva-13 asked her azure eyes focused on the fallen warlock.

Jacob shrugged. He'd no idea what had happened to her. Guardians who lose their Ghost still retain the ability to used Light as a weapon. Keera had lost her, he knew, but he couldn't let Eva-13 know. His mission here was supposed to be a secret, but the Fallen invaded and thanks to them he landed in the lap of two Hunters. He suspected the Speaker had sent the two of them to get a copy of the data that the faction had coveted. _Dammed fool._

Jacob hefted Keera over his shoulders again and headed toward the male exo. "Whatever happened to her we can't leave a Guardian behind."

His mission could still be successful. Now that Keera had arrived, it saved him the trouble of tracking her down later on. He and New Monarchy understood the true meaning of what a Golden Age ship could do the politics of the Tower, it presented change. And change was something the Vanguard and the Speaker abhorred. They were both stuck in their ways, spinning their wheels against enemies who outnumbered them, unsure and unable to strike at an enemy. The Battle at Twilight Gap showed him the weakness of the Vanguard. Though The Speaker allowed Guardians to actively strike back at their enemies wherever they might be. It wasn't enough.

Reforms on the battlefield would not reform the problems faced inside the City. Crime, poverty, citizens forced to live on the streets due to over-population. Parts of the City were abandoned during the Battle of Twilight Gap with certain sections used for Crucible arenas. Those problems were not being sorted out by the Vanguard and The Speaker. Only New Monarchy could establish order to the City and launch humanity back into the Golden Age. And the _Convergence _was the key.

Adam-12 led them to a hidden elevator shaft. The room was just below, where New Monarchy had sent a team to extract _Convergence's _mission data. Without and hesitation Jacob jumped down the elevator shaft following shortly behind him were the two exos. The corridor lead to a large open room with active computer terminals lighting up the far wall.

Their displays were unintelligible charts and symbols that meant nothing to him. One monitor had a map of the solar system displayed with planets of interest highlighted in red.

"Places the _Convergence _has been sighted over the years. Possible vectors to where it might be heading next." Eva-13 said out loud, glancing down on one of the monitors linked to the mainframe.

"Interesting and all, but…" he paused and looked around the room. "Where is everybody?"

Jacob thought that there would be signs of a struggle and a dead bodies lying around, but there was nothing at all that indicated that anyone was here at all. Which didn't sit well with Jacob. Something wrong had happened here. Something dark. He vaguely recalled his first encounter with the Hive on the moon, years earlier. It was then that he found out how horrid they could be and how dangerous, and it was there that his hatred for the creatures of the dark was born.

Like a burning wildfire that couldn't be tamed, his hatred for the corrupted beings could not be put aside for a moment. The encounter with the Hive on Earth had clouded his mind for a moment, in that moment he had almost forgotten his mission. The two exos were apart, one on the left side of the room looking through storage lockers for any signs that anyone worked here. The other was skimming through the active terminals, quickly analysing the data stored inside the terminals.

Keera, was still unconscious, so he placed her up against pillar on his left before he turned his attention to largest monitor on the far wall. The screen was black, nothing displayed, looking closer something caught his interest. A small white dot in the centre. Jacob thought nothing of it at first but then it began to flash, then expand.

"What did you do?" Jacob asked Eva-13.

"I didn't . . ."

The screen flashed many images in a matter of seconds Jacob couldn't keep up. It stopped on one image, a large space-faring ship. Then a map replaced the ship. "It's our solar system. Look there that's Venus, and this is . . ."

"A tracer. _Convergence's _location." Jacob muttered. "It's on its way to Mars."


End file.
